


[podfic] The Moon and Me

by callunavulgari, reena_jenkins



Series: the one where the Hales are related to the Addams [1]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"So is this a werewolf thing or a you thing?” Stiles asks eventually. He’s half-hysterical, but his heartbeat is still steadier than Derek would have expected it to be. “Because I’m pretty sure Scott would die if I chopped off his head.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“It’s a me thing,” Derek says. “Well, it’s a Hale thing. A Hale-Addams thing. Look, can you help me reattach this? I’m a bit out of practice, so it’ll be easier if you do it."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Moon and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Moon and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680329) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
********

**Warnings:**  Crossover, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alive Hale Family, Addams Family Fusion, Season One  
 ****

**Length:**  00:34:57  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf_Addams\)%20_The%20Moon%20and%20Me_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
